Aku mencintaimu, Rokudou Mukuro
by Sky's Tears
Summary: Rokudou Mukuro sekarang bersama Tsunayoshi. Lalu, bagaimana dengan Hibari? Bukankah Hibari suka dengan Tsunayoshi? Oneshot, 6918, Character Death. OOC, sepertinya. Slight 6927, mungkin?


**Warning: OOC, Character Death, Oneshot, 6918, Typos, Boring, dll. **

**Btw, aneh judulnya ya..  
**

**Don't like, Don't Read. A/N at the end.  
**

**Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman REBORN! is owned by Akira Amano.  
**

* * *

"Tampaknya sejenis penyakit mental yang muncul bila anda sedang merasa depresi, tertekan atau sedih yang berlebihan."

"…."

Hibari Kyouya terdiam mendengar perkataan sang dokter. Penyakit mental? Hibari Kyouya yang hebat ini? Dia tak percaya apa yang telah dikatakan dokter tersebut.

Dokternya hanya mendesah panjang. "Masih bisa diobati bila anda menghindari emosi-emosi negative."

Hibari hanya mengangguk pelan, berusaha mengusir pikiran-pikiran buruk dari kepalanya.

* * *

"Kufufu~ Hibari Kyouya, eh~"

Suatu siang yang cerah diatas rooftop Namimori, sesosok pria muncul dari kabut-kabut indigo, langsung menyapa pria lainnya yang sedang berbaring santai. Sementara yang menyapa tertawa khas, yang disapa langsung berdiri dan langsung menyiapkan sepasang tonfa besi nya.

"Oya oya, jangan galak begitu, Hibari Kyouya_-kun_~"

"Diam, _herbivore. Kamikorosu_."

Demikian, seperti hari-hari lainnya mereka bertarung lagi. Sambil bertarung, sambil mengobrol santai; itu sudah menjadi rutinitas sehari-hari kedua laki-laki tersebut.

"Kyouya~"

"Hn, _herbivore_-?"

"Aku mau menyatakan perasaanku pada Sawada Tsunayoshi."

Seketika gerakan Hibari terhenti.

Rokudou Mukuro menyukai Sawada Tsunayoshi? Kenapa dirinya tidak tahu? Dan sekarang, ia mau menyatakan perasaannya? Bagaimana kalau diterima? Apa yang harus dilakukannya? Akankah cinta nya berakhir begitu saja? Bahkan saat ia belum menyatakn perasaannya pada lelaki di depannya ini?

"Ugh—" Bahu nya seakan didorong ke bawah oleh batu-batuan besar, Hibari terjatuh ke bawah. Tekanan di bahu nya semakin kuat, tak lama ia jatuh pingsan.

* * *

Kelopak matanya seketika membuka lebar. Dimana aku? Tanyanya dalam hati. Ruangan—serba putih-Sepertinya rumah sakit. Tunggu! Jangan-jangan yang lain sudah tau penyakit mental nya ini?! Hibari langsung panic.

"Kau sudah bangun, Hibari?" Siluet seorang bayi bertopi bersama bunglon tercintanya, masih memegang pistol seperti biasa.

"-..Hn."

"Jangan khawatir, aku belum memberitahu Dame-Tsuna dan kawan-kawan."

Mata Hibari melebar. "Apa maksudmu, bayi?'

"Penyakit mentalmu, tentu saja."

"..—Jangan beritahu yang lain."

"Tenang saja. Mukuro tidak kelihatan peduli."

Deg.

Terkejut sekali, Hibari itu, terkejut sekali. Disatu sisi, ia lega karena tak ketahuan. Di sisi lain- Sakit, mengetahui ia tidak dipedulikan oleh seseorang yang dicintainya. Seluruh kepala nya mendadak sakit, ia dapat merasakan ubun-ubun nya berdegup kencang. Tekanan di bahu itu kembali lagi.

Dengan seluruh tenaga nya, ia berkata, "Aku ingin tidur."

Reborn hanya menyeringai kecil, sebelum keluar meninggalkan Hibari yang kembali mencoba tidur.

* * *

Esoknya, masih hari cerah lainnya. Secerah wajah Mukuro dan Tsuna pagi itu. Entah kenapa Mukuro dating menggandeng tangan Tsuna sampai ke sekolahnya, sebelum melakukan kunjungan rutinnya ke kantor Hibari.

"Kufufu~ Hibari-kun~"  
"Apa lagi hari ini, Nanas."

"Kau lemah sekali ya, sampai pingsan kemarin~ Oya, jangan-jangan sudah menjadi herbivore?"

"_Kamikoros_u."  
"Kufufu~"  
Keheningan kembali menggelegar dan menelan seisi ruangan. Namun, ketenangan itu terpecahkan oleh tawa lain dari Mukuro.

"Kufufu~ Aku sekarang sudah bersama Tsunayoshi-kun. Aku menang darimu~"

Lagi. Kepala nya sakit lagi. Bahu nya tertekan lagi. Bahkan, kali ini, nafasnya terasa sangat sesak. Ujung-ujung matanya sudah mulai basah. "Keluar sekarang, herbivore!" Hibari setengah berteriak, mengayunkan tonfa nya yang berakhir terlempar.

Mukuro menangkap tonfa itu dengan mudah, "Oya oya, ada ap—" Ucapannya terhenti melihat Hibari yang ambruk. Kali ini ia tidak bisa tidak peduli.

Saat Hibari terbangun, ia berada di pangkuan Mukuro. Bola mata nya yang berbeda warna itu tertutup rapat, ia tertidur, sepertinya. Hibari memperhatikannya baik-baik, dan yang diperhatikan mendadak membuka matanya, terbangun.

* * *

"Oya oya, sudah bangun~?" Hibari hanya terdiam dan tidak menanggapi perkataan Mukuro. "Sebenarnya kau kenapa, Kyouya?"

Kedua iris berbeda mata itu menatap lekat-lekat sepasang mata abu-abu dingin di depannya, menuntut penjelasan akan kejadian-kejadian belakangan. "-..Itu—Bukan urusanmu."

"Oya, Itu urusanku. Bertarung denganmu adalah rutinitasku, bila kau jadi lemah dan tak bisa bertarung seperti ini, jadwal ku bisa rusak." Mukuro masih memaksa.

"Bukan apa-apa. Dan aku bukan lemah sepertimu, _herbivore_."  
Hibari segera keluar dari ruangan, setengah berlari ke rumah sakit.

* * *

"Jadi?"

"Bertambah parah. Anda harus berusaha sekeras mungkin menghindari emosi-emosi negative itu, atau nyawa anda mungkin akan melayang."

Hibari terdiam. Ia sudah tidak tahu harus sedih atau justru senang. Laki-laki yang disukainya sekarang sudah memilih yang lain disbanding dia, bersama yang lain dan bukan dia. Bukankah lebih baik ia mati saja-?

Entahlah, Hibari bingung, bingung sekali.

* * *

Beberapa hari berlalu, Tsuna pergi bersama Iemitsu ke _Headquarters Vongola_ di Italia untuk mempelajari cara-cara disana, persiapan sebagai Vongola Decimo. Tidak ada banyak kabar darinya, kerja Mukuro setiap hari hanya mengeluh betapa ia merindukan Tsuna pada Hibari. Hibari pun akhirnya terbiasa, walaupun masih mendapat sakit kepalanya itu.

Seminggu berlalu tanpa kabar dari Tsuna. Reborn, Gokudera, Yamamoto dan sesame Guardians lain sudah khawatir, terutama Mukuro yang mulai stress dan depresi. Hibari juga tak bisa berhenti cemas, menurutnya Tsuna itu adalah salah satu orang yang dia hormati.

Minggu-minggu berlalu, dating sebuah berita dari Italia. Berita buruk, tepatnya.

_"Serangan mendadak dari beberapa famiglia kecil yang bersatu, kebetulan di sini tidak banyak orang. Incaran mereka ada Tsuna dan guardians nya. Tsuna trluka sedikit, tapi ia tak apa, jangan bawa para guardians ke sini._

_Vongola Nino menyuruh Reborn untuk mengawasi keadaan di Jepang._

_-Iemitsu"_

Begitulah isi suratnya. Datangnya surat ini malah membuat semua orang makin khawatir. Mukuro tampak tak segar, kekurangan tidur. Hibari—keadaannya tambah parah. Ia makin sering sesak nafas dan sakit kepala. Tekanan di bahunya terus meningkat, ia tak bisa tidur di malam hari.

* * *

"Tsuna meninggal."

Hati Mukuro pecah berkeping-keping mendengarnya, ia jatuh tersungkur. "Ja-jangan bohong, hey, Arcobaleno-" suaranya bergetar, tak percaya.

Sejak berita itu disampaikan, Mukuro mengurung diri di kamarnya. Tidak seorang pun boleh masuk, ia bahkan tak mau makan, dan hanya menatap kosong ke luar jendela.

Hibari menatap kosong ke pintu di depannya, mengetuknya lagi. "Rokudou, buka."

"Tidak mau." Sahut yang didalam.

"…-Aku mau bicara."

Hibari berusaha membuka pintu itu lagi dan—Klik! Terbuka.

"..-Rokudo, Kau- masih sedih tentang herbivore itu-?"

"Jangan panggil dia herbivore."

"Baiklah, tentang Sawada, kau masih sedih?"

"…"

Mukuro terdiam, air mata kembali membasahi matanya yang sudah bengkak. Diarahkannya pandangan ke sang Ketua Komite Kedisiplinan, sebelum kembali memandang jauh ke arah jendela yang dibasahi butiran air hujan dengan derasnya.  
"..—Iya. Aku—sangat menyayanginya."

Raut Hibari berubah sedih. Seketika, bahu nya kembali tertekan, berat sekali hingga ia menyentuh lantai. Cairan seperti darah keluar dari tenggorokannya. "—Mmph-!" Tangannya menutupi mulutnya, mencegah dirinya memuntahkan darah.  
Mukuro yang terkejut langsung kembali memandang Hibari. "he-hey, Kyouya—Ka-kau kenapa-?"

Sesak nafas kembali menyerang, ubun-ubun Hibari serasa akan pecah. Darah yang dimuntahkannya makin banyak, menodai karpet putih yang melapisi lantai ruangan. Nafas nya tercegat, Jantung berdegup kencang-Sampai akhirnya tak ada lagi gerakan darinya.

"Sudah terlambat." Kata Dokter pribadi Hibari itu.

"Apakah dia belum memberitahu kalian semua tentang penyakit mentalnya-?"

Seisi ruangan terdiam. Gokudera dan Yamamoto melebarkan mata selebarnya. Lambo hening tanpa kata. Kyoko dan Haru menangis dalam pelukan Bianchi, Chrome sudah dibanjiri air mata. Mukuro berdiri, hanya berdiri tanpa mengeluarkan satu suara pun. Ia tidak tahu apa-apa.

Satu lagi orang hilang dari hidupnya.

"Aku mengetahuinya." Reborn angkat bicara. "Dia memintaku untuk tidak memberitahu siapapun."

Mukuro menatap lirih ke bawah. Bagaimana bisa ia tidak sadar?

"Dia sudah merasa waktunya dekat. Dia menitipkan itu—untukmu." Kata Reborn, menaruh sebuah amplop putih bersih di dalam genggaman Mukuro yang dari tadi hanya diam.

Dibukanya amplop itu dengan terburu-buru, dan dibacanya perlahan.

_Rokudou Mukuro,_

_Saat kau membaca ini, mungkin aku sudah tidak ada lagi di dunia._

_Maafkan aku—tidak memberitahumu tentang penyakit ini-_

_Aku, hanya ingin mengatakan—Selama ini kau salah paham. Yang kusukai itu bukan Sawada Tsunayoshi.._

_Tetapi—kau._

_Aku mencintaimu, Rokudou Mukuro._

* * *

**-Kolom Bacotan Author-  
**

**Alur nya agak aneh, ya. Maaf deh ;;  
**

**Entah kenapa suka cerita sedih-sedih gitu, jadi ya tulis aja. Ini ditulis untuk menghilangkan stres dan galau sang author~  
**

**RnR boleh kali ya? ya ya ya? 8D /maksa/ #enggakgitu  
**


End file.
